Bobby's Chance
by csinycastle85
Summary: What if after Alex was rescued, one minute she is fine and the next minute she is not? One more chapter to go...read a/n inside for rating...BA friendship leading to BA relationship. Complete as is!
1. Too Late?

Bobby's Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do. I also do not own the movie Snow White or the song "One Song (My Heart Keeps Singing), Disney does.

Author's Note: This one shot story idea came to me when I was making lunch and humming the song "One Song and it got stuck in my head.

A/N 2: Thanks Deedee for helping me with editing!

A/N 3: I apologize if the only half appear to be bolded and italicized!

Spoilers/References to: Blind Spot (Season 6 Episode 1) and the ending of Snow White.

Rating: T

Chapter 1: Too Late?

* * *

Bobby had been intensely interrogating Jo Gage trying to get in her head and make her confess her crimes and her kidnapping and torture of Alex. Just as she had buckled and given her written statement he was summoned by their Captain.

Bobby went out with a bad feeling about this.

"Goren you need to go to the hospital. John Eames just called; your partner has taken a turn for the worse and is not expected to make it. Go and take all the time you need should you decide to take time off."

With that Goren was off to the hospital.

Right as he got to Alex's room he saw seven people surrounding Alex's bedside, keeping vigil, her parents John and Andrea, her three siblings younger sister Liz, older brothers Ethan and Bryce, and even their former Captain Jimmy Deakins and his wife Angie, all with their heads down. John then realized Bobby had arrived and had the family and friends there move over so Bobby could be closer to Alex.

When he saw her, his heart broke…there must be something he could do but he was not sure. When he saw her last she was semi-conscious but now he was not even sure what to feel or think.

_Phase in the Snow White song "One Song"_

_One Song  
I have but one song  
One song  
Only for you  
_

_One heart  
Tenderly beating  
Ever entreating  
Constant and true_

_One love  
That has possessed me  
One love  
Thrilling me through_

_One song  
My heart keeps singing  
Of one love  
Only for you_

After a few minutes Bobby with tears falling down his face, bent down and gave Alex one last kiss on the lips and whispered "I love you" and thinking he was never going to see her again and then lowered his head as well.

Then suddenly a miracle happened.

The monitor which had been monitoring Alex's heart rate that been showing the steady decrease of her heart rate suddenly started to show a steady increase of her heart rate.

It was not long before Alex slowly opened her eyes trying to get her vision to focus.

All of a sudden Alex's family noticed and couldn't believe their eyes…Alex woke up!

When the family made all sorts of happy glees, Bobby was wondering what was going on and then he saw with his own eyes, his beautiful and no nonsense partner was awake!

Alex then spoke a few short wispy words, "What is going on?"

Andrea then through her tears answered, "Oh sweetheart we are just happy you are awake…we almost lost you. But then Bobby did something and here you are."

Bobby then spoke up, "Alex I-I have s-something I want to say to you and need to say it now because I have been k-keeping it in for too long."

Bobby lowered his head and whispered into her ears, "I love you Alexandra, I have been in love with you for a long time now."

With that said Bobby felt a big sigh of relief and Alex smiled a weak smile and thought, _He loves me!_

After all the commotion died down and the doctor had come and gone after hearing about the miracle it was just Bobby, Jimmy and Angie with Alex, he decided to make a quick call.

"Captain I have a phone call to make I will be right back."

Jimmy looked at Bobby and said, "Bobby I am no longer your CO you can call me Jimmy."

"U-uh o-ok."

Excusing himself he decided he needed to make a call to their current CO, Captain Ross. Even though they didn't usually get along he had the right to know.

"Hello, this is Captain Danny Ross of MCS speaking."

"Captain Ross, it is Bobby Goren."

For some reason Ross was had the worst feeling and it was making him nervous.

"Go ahead Goren."

Bobby breathed and said, "Eames is awake, she is going to be fine."

That piece of news threw Ross off track but then said, "That is great news Goren."

"Yes, yes it is."

Indeed it was great news all around.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N 4: Leave a review? Please be nice… this is my first song fic/episode fanfiction. I am testing the waters for another songfic series currently progress.


	2. True Feelings Revealed

Bobby's Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: Thanks to superfelix (Antje) for the challenge on this chapter!

A/N 2: Thanks to superfelix (Antje) for the corrections/additions and catching the little grammar errors too!

Spoilers: Alex's surrogacy during season Three, In The Wee Small Hours (Season 5 Episode 6 and 7), and Blind Spot [Season 6 Episode 1(again…sorry that was actually the very firs CI episode that I watched)].

Rating: T

Chapter 2: True Feelings Revealed

* * *

A few days after Alex woke up from her coma, she made significant progress and was discharged not many days later and allowed to home so as long she had someone to keep an eye on her.

Bobby volunteered instantly because he knew it would be his chance to prove that he needed her and would be the one to be there for her.

After receiving instructions from Alex's doctor on what they needed to do if Alex's health worsens and got a checklist from a nurse to help quicken her recovery, they first stopped by Bobby's place. He enters his bedroom and gets a few weeks worth of clothing. He lets the landlord know that he was going to be gone for a while and then they went to Alex's place at Rockaway.

It was after they had arrived at Alex's place and had settled in, when Alex begins to feel overwhelmed in her own home. The one place where she once felt safe had now been violated all because of the actions of Jo Gage. Bobby instantly sensed Alex's uneasiness and held her in his embrace to keep from getting too distressed.

Over the next few weeks aside from Bobby going to work, he spent most of his time helping Alex slowly return normal all the while with him staying in the guest room and quickly rushing to calm her down every time she had a nightmare. It was one night after a home cooked meal that Alex and Bobby were lying on her couch cuddling when Alex revealed her thoughts and true feelings for Bobby.

"Bobby, there are two things that I want to ask you about."

"W-what is it Alex?" Bobby asked a bit nervously. He had asked himself all these long and lonely days at work and even longer nights when sleep eluded him.

Deceiving her lips, Alex began slowly, "First when I woke up from my coma I was feeling a bit hazy but did I hear that you say that you loved me and have for a long time?"

Bobby swallowed but then he spoke truthfully, "Yes, I did Alex and I meant it with every fiber of my being and not just out of fear of losing you."

He took a breather and then continued on, "Actually I developed a crush on you the day Deakins introduced us. I began falling in love with you with during your surrogacy and after you returned my feelings for you grew stronger. Then when you gave solid reasons for withdrawing your transfer letter during the Garrett trial I knew deep down that you are the one for me."

He looked at her with his expressive eyes.

Alex looked up at him and gave him weak but bright smile.

"There is more," Bobby continued hastily, and Alex looked at him curiously wanting him to continue and he did.

"When you were kidnapped I was terrified beyond belief thinking I was going to lose you. Then after you were rescued I found out it was Jo Gage who took you I was went mental on Declan and lost all the respect I had him."

After Bobby's complete explanation Alex was felt her heart swell and her heart rate increase a couple of beats. She loved Bobby even more now but she had one thing to let him know.

"Okay then there was that kiss you gave me," said Alex blushing a deep shade of red.

Bobby smiled; he hoped that kiss would help her realize that he would do anything for her.

"What about it?" Bobby asked in a soothing voice.

"Before that kiss I had been floating between life and death. But then I felt your incredibly soft lips on mine and I knew that it was not my time to go yet," began Alex, and Bobby looked at her with soulful and deep brown eyes waiting for what Alex had to say next.

"That kiss also made me realize it was time to act on the one feeling I have had bottled up inside of me for too long and that I would have lost the opportunity so I am going to say it now…Robert Goren I am in love you and have been since my surrogacy. I hadn't said a word because of our jobs and I was just scared you would not feel the same way," Alex whispered quietly.

When he heard what Alex said it felt like a rock had fallen off of Mount Everest had hit him in the chest. She had said it – the L word – Alex Eames, his senior partner for whom he had been working with side by side for seven years had said that she loved him – him, Bobby Goren. He dared to place his hands softly on Alex's hot cheeks. He got closer and closer and then he kissed her gently for the first time. It didn't take long to get a reaction from Alex as she immediately deepened the kiss. She tasted him and he did the same.

When they pulled apart when air became a problem, Alex looked at him, eyes filled with love and her body yearned for more of Bobby's touch.

"Bobby please take me to bed and make love to me."

-TBC-

* * *

A/N 3: Your reviews are appreciated!


	3. Giving In

Bobby's Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: This chapter was solely written by superfelix!

Rating: Only this chapter is M/MA (as in NC-17) for the ensuing smut. The concluding chapter will be back to the T rating.

Chapter 3: Giving In

* * *

"Oh Bobby," she whispered against his soft lips, "I need you…so much."

Alex kissed him again, playing with his tongue.

"I must feel you, Alex," he said, pulling her onto his lap – Alex's right and left knees left straddling his long legs.

"Uhm," he groaned, "Alex you feel so good."

She straightened up a bit to let Bobby gain more access to her throat and cleavage.

"Mmmh," Alex whimpered while her partner nibbled pleasurably at her collarbones and driven the moist tip of his tongue slowly along her neck.

"Aaahhh," she screamed in surprise, as she felt Bobby pull her out of her slacks and felt her bare tummy.

"So soft," gasped Bobby as he ran his hands from the softness of Alex's belly to her strong and athletic back.

Alex responded to this tenderness by burying her fingers in Bobby's curls, pressing her lips even closer to his. She deepened her kisses and laid all the passion she had inside.

She breathlessly whispered, "Let's not do it here on the couch tonight. I want you by my side. Let us be together in bed."

Bobby stroked Alex's bangs from her forehead, looking deep in her eyes and asked, "Really?"

"Please," Alex said with decisiveness in her voice and took off her light blue tank top.

"Jeez," said Bobby losing all thoughts as he had been transfixed by Alex's little round breasts and erected strawberry coloured tips.

"They are absolute perfection!" exclaimed Bobby as he caught Alex with his long arms and carried her as quickly as possible to her bedroom and carefully lays her onto the comfortable mattress. In an instant he took off his black tee and hovered over Alex's frame, sucking her rock hard nipples.

Trying not to lose all of her willpower, Alex closed her eyes as she held on to the head board of her bed and enjoyed Bobby's gentle hands roaming her body. She felt that him pulling off her panties and smiled as he admired her naked form.

His long and elegant fingers between her swollen folds had overwhelmed Alex. Although she wanted to love Bobby and to finally feel him after all these years of waiting deep inside her body, she relaxed. It was a bit too much in too less time. The coma was just 15 days ago and the medicine prescribed for her had calmed her down and made her easily tired.

Bobby was so ready that it hurt. He wanted to release himself from his jeans as there was no more room in the garment. But he couldn't let go from his partner's petite body. His face between her perky breasts and his left hand between her sharp and wet thighs, he had noticed that both Alex's heavy breathing and her pleading moans had decreased. Looking in her relaxed face, Bobby realized that she had fallen asleep.

He was a bit perplexed. No women had ever fallen asleep during his ministrations but he smiled warmly. Alex had gone through a lot the last few weeks. She had started the road to recovery when she started her sessions with Dr. Olivet and taking the drugs prescribed for her.

Bobby got out of the bed and got out from his clothes when he got back in bed he took a big white sheet and covered them both. Kissing her gently on the red mark where Jo hit her, he snuggled as close as possible to Alex. It was not easy to cool down again, but he could wait. Alex was worth the wait – even if it meant waiting one more night. Holding her naked little body was more than he deserved.

**-xXx-**

"Hey," said Alex as she yawned deeply and looked at Bobby. "Did I really fall asleep while you were making love to me?"

Bobby nodded and smiled and Alex felt her cheeks blush.

"Sorry, you were so wonderful…it's inexcusable…"

"Shhh, it's okay," Bobby murmured as he got closer. He stretched out his hand and stroked Alex's naked back. The soft curves on her delicate body that was only covered with the white linen had turned him on in a whole different level.

Bobby scooted over to her and slowly kissed his way down Alex's sweet neck, over her salty spine toward her yummy apple butt.

"Bobby!" Alex screamed as his hot tongue glided between her cheeks.

Bobby gently placed his lips one ear and then murmured, "Should I still make love to you or are you still tired? Because I can wait until you are ready."

"Oh baby…" Alex turned around and stretched her whole frame, "…I'm have been ready for years."

"Good," Bobby replied devouring Alex's body with his greedy eyes. His gaze stopped at the red marks around her wrists and he bent down and kissed them tenderly.

"Are these red marks still painful?"

"No, not when you do that," Alex breathes and wraps her long legs around Bobby's waist.

"Ummph," Bobby grunted while his erected manhood pushed against Alex's hot and wet opening.

"I…I can't hold it anymore."

Alex sat up and slid over towards Bobby. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. They never broke eye contact as Bobby penetrated her slowly while giving her all the time she needed to adjust to his size.

They both thanked their lucky stars as they gave in and made passionate love for the first time.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N 3: Any reviews will be forwarded to superfelix!


	4. The Surprises

Bobby's Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: I am sorry for the big gap in posting. I had just finished college and was moving home and readjusting to life at home, to make up for it I have posted Chapters 4-6 together (or else Chapter 4 would be way too long!). A big thanks to superfelix for helping/collaborating with me on this story, that originally intended as a one-shot.

A/N 2: All mistakes made are my own.

A/N 3: Italicized are Bobby's thoughts and bold italicized are Alex's thoughts; Carolina (Ethan's wife), Elena (Bryce's wife), Peter (Liz's husband), Christiana and Lucas (Ethan and Carolina's kids), Brianna and Darren (Bryce's kids)

Spoilers: Brother's Keeper (Season 6 Episode 15)

Rating: T

Chapter 4: The Surprises

* * *

It had been seven weeks since Alex and Bobby gave into their feelings Bobby had since to sublet his apartment until further notice.

Since becoming a couple, Bobby has taken Alex to meet his mother, Frances at Carmel Ridge and Frances approved of Alex right away. Alex's family were also delighted that Alex and Bobby had _finally_ gotten together because they knew that it bound to happen sooner or later John and Andrea gave their blessing if in the case the proposal did happen. Even Captain Ross was very supportive and persuaded the brass not to let his two best detectives be split up.

Alex had also returned to work and had been continuing her sessions with Dr. Olivet on an on-need basis and everything seemed to be going well.

Then suddenly one day both their world changed forever.

It was after they had booked a suspect and closed their latest case and both were working on the never-ending paperwork when Alex began to feel queasy. Actually she had been feeling nauseous for a week now, but today had just been unbearable. No sooner had she sat down to start filling out the forms she jumped up and darted to the bathroom.

As usual Bobby was able to figure out quickly what was going on and he got up to go and check on Alex.

When he reached the door of the ladies room he could hear Alex throwing up.

Bobby not sure what to ask as he knew what was happening and asked gently, "Eames are you okay?"

Alex a few minutes later looking a bit haggard and said, "Bobby we need to talk somewhere in private."

Bobby nodded and they went one of the interrogation rooms. Bobby closed the door and waited for Alex to talk.

"Bobby remembers the night when we revealed our true feelings and gave into our passion?"

Bobby smiled at that thought; it was one of the best nights of his life.

"Well Bobby I think I might be pregnant."

That news shook Bobby a bit but then responded, "R-really? That is great news!" exclaimed Bobby pulling Alex into a tight embrace.

Once they came pulled apart Bobby asked, "Wait weren't you on the pill?"

"Yeah I was but the drugs that Dr. Olivet prescribed for me nulled the effects of the pill."

The two looked at each other trying to come up with a plan.

"Okay we have to keep quiet for now and I am going to make an appointment with the doctor," said Alex quietly to make sure that no one else heard.

"Okay you have my word that this stays under wraps," Bobby whispered gently.

After a few more minutes alone Bobby first went back to his desk as Alex made the call to make the appointment. When Alex came back she smiled at him and they went back to work without missing a beat.

A few days later on Friday after they left work at 1PP they went straight to Bellevue Hospital Center Alex went in while Bobby waited and contemplated his next move.

_If the doctor confirms what she told me a few days ago then I am going to propose to her and get married as soon as possible. I mean we have already known each other for the past seven years we complement each other really well and can read each other's mind, so why not? And I have been carrying around mom's engagement ring that Frank handed to me awhile ago now is the best time to give it to Alex._

About and hour and a half later Alex came out with a big smile on her face, that smile was all Bobby needed to put forth his plan.

"I take that what you told me is true," Bobby asked cautiously just to be on the safe side.

Alex nodded smiling widely and said, "Yes Bobby I am pregnant. I am already seven weeks along."

Alex's grin grew bigger by the minute because she knew it was something she had wanted since giving birth to Nathan, to have kids with Bobby.

Upon hearing the good news Bobby then decided it was time to celebrate.

"Okay Alex how about we go home get ready for a formal night to remember."

Alex looked at Bobby with raised eyebrows wondering what is going on but then thought to herself.

_**Wow Bobby has really become confident since we got together and I find that irresistible.**_

When they got home the two got ready for what Alex thought was just a night out on town but did not realize what about to come.

Within twenty minutes Bobby was ready and waiting patiently for Alex. Thirty minutes Alex came into the living room and she took Bobby's breath away when he saw her in baby blue strapless backless floor length dress that also hugged her curves just right and had her hair styled up and wearing with silver three inch high heels making her alluring.

Bobby stood up slowly trying to steady his shakiness and walked over and took Alex into his embrace.

He held her for a few minutes, taking in the scent of vanilla/caramel perfume Alex had on and it made Bobby even weaker in the knees.

_I always wonder what I did to deserve someone as beautiful and amazing as Alex._

A few minutes later Alex spoke up and brought Bobby out his reverie.

"I believe you promised me an unforgettable night out the town."

Bobby smiled Alex at the reminder, offered her his arm and led her out. Alex gasped when she saw the limo was waiting for them and when they approached the limo driver opened the door for them and they got in.

Because traffic was light they arrived at Mario's Italian Restaurant within twenty minutes. When they were led to their private room Alex was amazed in how quickly Bobby had planned their night out.

"Bobby, I am amazed at how quickly you managed arrange our special night."

"Well it helps to know people who owe you a favor," smiling the smile he reserved only for her.

The night went on as Bobby had planned. The two had been seated in a private room and they fed each other their dinner. After that they danced slowly for a bit. While dancing Alex and Bobby were lost in each others loving gazes.

Later as they fed each other their desserts of chocolate torte, Bobby knew it was time to the one thing he decided only hours earlier.

After their dessert plate was cleared he took Alex's soft silky hands into his large calloused hands kissed both hands and began the speech that would change both their lives.

"Alexandra," began Bobby in a suave voice and then continued.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight. When I first met you seven years ago a new journey began for us and has led to this day. As our partnership grew stronger over the years so have my feelings for you. When I almost lost you forever that day in the hospital I made a promise to myself if you made it I would show you just how much you mean to me and now we are about to become parents in about eight months. What I am trying to say is I love you and well always love you for the rest of our lives forever and always. Without further ado," paused Bobby as he reached in and got out of a blue velvet ring box, opened it and slowly slid out of the cushioned seats on to one knee and asked, "Ms. Alexandra Daelynn Eames, will you do the honors in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

Alex who was crying tears of joy answered, "Yes Robert Oliver Goren, I will marry you!"

Bobby still on his knees got the ring out of the box and slid it on Alex's ring finger, it was a perfect fit. He then sat back in his seat, held Alex's dainty face with his large hands, pulled her in and kissed her intensely.

When they got back to her place at Rockaway their formal wear instantly melted away as they gave into passion once again.

* * *

A/N 4: Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Responses

Bobby's Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: All mistakes made are my own.

Chapter 5: Responses

* * *

Two days after the magical night and the feeling had sunk in, the planning process began.

"When do you do you want to get married?" Bobby asked as they were relaxing and watching a movie together.

Alex turned away from the TV thought for a few minutes, looked Bobby in the eye and said, "I have always wanted to wear a maternity wedding gown so how about we get married when my belly begins to show, so how about between when I am about seven months pregnant, so the date would be on the 5th of May, is that okay with you?"

"Whatever you want sweetheart, you know come to think of it I know that you will look so beautiful in a maternity wedding gown but then again you always look beautiful."

Alex looked at Bobby and gave him a loving kiss.

After they had to come up for air, Alex then asked something that got Bobby thinking for a bit.

"Honey, we eventually to not only let our family know, but Ross too."

"Since we have to go to Carmel Ridge today, we can tell my mom and then tonight we can invite your family to dinner and announce the joyous news.

So not long after they finished the movie they headed up to see Frances with good news to tell her the impending nuptials and birth.

When they arrived they found out from one of the nurses at the front station that Frances was in an incredibly good mood like something good was about to happen.

When Bobby and Alex heard the news they knew it was a good sign.

When they reached Frances' room they walked in quietly just in case she was sleeping but saw her reading by the window.

"Hi mom," said Bobby as the two walked over to where Frances was sitting.

"Bobby, how good it is to see you. Alexandra you came too. Please have a seat."

"Hello Mrs. Goren," began Alex after they found a place to sit but was interrupted.

"Uh, uh please call me Frances."

Alex nodded and then Bobby added, "The nurses said you have been in a very good mood lately that is great to hear."

"It is. I tell them that I know that something good is about to happen."

Right as Frances finished talking that's when she saw it.

"Bobby isn't that my engagement ring on Alexandra's finger?"

Bobby looked at the ring and then at Alex and then replied, "Yeah, yeah that is your ring mom, and if you are wondering how I got it, Frank gave it to me, and…" but Frances interrupted Bobby.

"You saw your brother? How is he doing?"

"He is doing fine mom?" replied Bobby as best he could.

Looking at Bobby intently and satisfied with his answer she asked him the next question.

"Is there something you two need to tell me?" Frances asked inquisitively.

Bobby leaned over and whispered to Alex, "Do you want to tell her?"

Alex looked at Bobby and nodded.

Then turning Frances, smiling brightly and said, "Well Frances, Bobby and I do have something to tell you, two things actually, both are good news. The first is that two days ago Bobby asked me to marry him and…" began Alex but Frances interrupted again.

"Why Alexandra this is wonderful news," said Frances giving Alex a hug and then looked at Bobby and said, "It is about time and you have made right in choosing Alexandra."

"There is more mom good news."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Frances then looked at Alex. Alex then placed her right hand on her stomach, smiled and said, "Frances, I am pregnant!"

"Oh my word that is wonderful news Alexandra. How far are you and when is the baby due?"

"I am seven weeks long now and the baby's due date is July 20th next year."

After Alex told both the news Frances added, "Now I know why I have been so upbeat lately. My son is about to be married to the love of his life and about to be a dad himself, congratulations to the both of you," Frances paused for a bit then continued, "If you don't mind me asking, have you guys picked the date for the wedding yet?"

"May 5th next year," they answered together.

Alex and Bobby stayed with Frances for a few more hours before heading back to Rockaway before leaving at 5pm.

Right as they left the care facility, Alex knew she had a phone call to make and Bobby knew who it was to.

"Hello Eames residence, this is Andrea speaking."

"Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie how are you doing? How are you feeling? How is Bobby?"

"I am doing well and feeling great, the same goes for Bobby. Actually I was calling to say that Bobby and I would like to invite you and the whole family to dinner in the city."

"Oh, what's the occasion?"

"Well um actually Bobby and I have some good news to tell you."

"Really? Um I think both Ethan and Bryce are working the night shift tonight and Elena the graveyard shift at St. Vincent but I think Liz, Peter, Nathan, Carolina along with Christiana, Lucas, Brianna and Darren, your dad and I can come."

"Ok that sounds great. So see you in about two and half hours at Mario's?"

"Okay honey, see you then."

Andrea hung up the phone right as John walked into the kitchen after working in the garage all afternoon.

"Who was on the phone?" John asked Andrea while giving her a kiss on the cheek and getting a glass of water.

"Alex. She and Bobby invited all of us to dinner; she said there was something that they want to tell us. I told her that with and exception to Bryce, Ethan, and Elena we could all make it."

"When are we meeting them and where are we meeting them?"

"Seven thirty at Mario's."

With Andrea made the quick phone call to let Liz and Carolina know in the change of the dinner plans.

Meanwhile after Alex finished the call, she looked Bobby smiling vibrantly and then said, "Okay my mom knows and she will tell my dad and the rest of the family. She said everyone can make it except for Bryce, Ethan, and Elena. I was thinking that we before we get to the restaurant that we get the each of them a little mementos as a little clue of what is about to happen."

Bobby nodded and smiled.

When Alex and Bobby arrived at Mario's, the Eames family had already been seated. Alex then took off the ring temporarily and slid it on to a necklace they had gotten they needed to use while they were at 1PP. The family was looking at the menu when John saw them making their way to the table

"Hi mom, hi dad, hey guys. Glad you can make."

While the group of twelve chatted among themselves and Alex went around and kid and joked with each of her older nieces and nephews and tickled Nathan when Liz suddenly asked, "So what is the news that you wanted to tell us?"

"Well first of all have any one of you noticed the necklace I am wearing and what is on the necklace?"

"I have," said Carolina.

"Well the thing is," began Bobby but Alex finished for him.

"You guys Bobby asked me to marry him. We are getting married!"

Right after Alex told them the first bit of news the crowd cheered out loud as John and Andrea give the couple each a hug.

"Congratulations to the both of you this wonderful news!" exclaimed Andrea as she wiped tears of joy from her eyes.

"I knew that this day would be coming and it did," said John in a voice that neither Alex nor Bobby nor her family had heard in a long time.

"Would it be ok for us to see the ring on your finger?" asked Liz.

"Yeah sure."

Alex then took off the necklace, slid off the ring and back onto her finger and showed Liz.

"Oh wow that is a beautiful."

"I know. It actually belonged to his mother."

"Really?" asked Andrea, "I am guessing that your mother is thrilled to be able to pass on the ring."

"Thanks yeah she is."

"There is more," added Alex.

The whole family all turned around and looked at Alex. Alex looked over at Bobby and he knew what to do. He got out nine small envelopes and passed eight of them around.

"What is in the envelope?" asked Peter.

"Open and you shall find out," said Alex.

Andrea opened the envelope and saw the "Congratulations" looked at a smiling Alex and then she and John read the card as the other opened their envelopes,

_To Grandma and Grandpa,_

_Congratulations on your pending new granddaughter/grandson._

_Sincerely,_

_Alex and Bobby_

After reading the card Andrea asked, "Does this mean what I think it meanswhat I think it means?"

Alex and Bobby both beamed and nodded and Andrea went over and hugged them both.

"This is absolutely the best news."

As everyone at the table nodded in agreement Alex felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned she saw ten year old Christiana Eames standing there.

"Auntie Alex does this mean I am going to have another cousin to play with?"

Alex took Christiana in her lap and answered, "Yes sweetie, it does, are you excited?"

Christiana nodded and asked, "Do you think it could be a girl?"

"Do you want it to be a girl?" asked Alex.

"Yes so I can play dress up with her."

"But what if it is a boy?"

Christiana thought carefully and answered, "Then I can play imaginary games with him like I do with Nathan."

The family chatted for a little longer while John some managed to sneak off and pay the tab even though it was Alex and Bobby who were treating the family.

In the weeks following Eames' family reaction the responses from their friends, like their former CO Jimmie and his wife Angie were very as were Carolyn's, Logan's and Wheeler's. Ross on the other hand well he sulked at the possibility of getting more hassles from the brass but other than that was extremely cordial.

Things were really looking up for Alex and Bobby.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N 2: Your reviews are appreciated!


	6. The Planning and the Arrival

Bobby's Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do nor do I own Wedding March that would be Mendelssohn.

Special thanks to the following people: besacco, bigkevyeti, chlark4, DeeDee, Humor In A Bittersweet Life, jenn88, ocheezy, superfelix, The Mominator, wishing4epicluv.

Author's Note: Appearances from SVU crew (Olivia, Elliot, Cragen, Casey, George, Melinda, Fin and Munch; and from Homicide Lt. Anita Van Buren and DA Jack McCoy and also Ron Carver and his family.

A/N 2: My apologizes if this seems rushed! And all mistakes are my own.

Chapter 6: The Planning and the Arrival

* * *

In the weeks following after their friends and Ross were told about the news, the wedding planning was in full force. Carolina, Elena, Carolyn and Andrea pitched into help Alex plan for the wedding.

As the on-going planning took place Alex's pregnancy progressed nicely and it seemed to agree with Alex because she was glowing radiantly everyday. Alex and Bobby also decided to wait until their baby was born to find out the gender.

During the final fitting for Alex's maternity gown a week and a half before the wedding, the girls were buzzing with excitement.

"Everything is really falling into place and the flower arrangement that they picked is absolutely spectacular," said Carolina in a voice full of cheeriness.

"I know," said Elena, "And at the speed they planned even when they had to work is incredible."

Then Alex came out from the fitting room with Carolyn following behind, everyone was in amazement.

"Oh my Alex you look beautiful in that gown," began Andrea.

Liz then continued, "You are sure going to knock Bobby's socks off when he sees you."

When it came time to mail the invitations Alex who had grown and Bobby went over one last time the guest invite lists.

"From our mutual friends there's Captain Ross, ME Elizabeth Rodgers, Megan Wheeler, Mike Logan, Carolyn Barek, Ron and Theresa Carver and their two boys Benjamin and Eric."

"Check."

"From SVU we have Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, John Munch, Fin Tutuola, Captain Cragen, George Huang, Casey Novak, and ME Melinda Warner."

"Got it."

"Then from Homicide, Lt. Anita Van Buren and Jack McCoy."

"Ok."

"Finally it is Jimmie and Angie Deakins and their two girls Eliza and Caroline, and of course Lewis and his family."

"Ditto."

"Then your mom and then my side of the family."

"Check."

"I guess that covers it and that is," Alex paused and counted, "Forty people total."

"That is perfect, not too big not too small. Looks like everything is set. I cannot wait until we are pronounced husband and wife and then a few months after that we will be one happy family, isn't that right little one," said Bobby as he place his hand on Alex's expanding belly and was rewarded with a kick.

"Looks like our little one is just as excited and cannot wait either," said Alex smiling, and then remembering, do you think it would be okay for your mom to make the trip here?"

"I guess I can clear it with with Dr. Shimo so as long as she has nurse with her."

The month leading up the wedding all the guests had called in with their RSVPs. One of the guests who saw it coming was Olivia Benson. She knew from the few times that she saw Alex and Bobby together at work knew there was something going on between them and when she got the wedding invite it confirmed:

_**Ms.**__**Alexandra Daelynn Eames**__** and Mr. **__**Robert Oliver Goren**__  
__**invite you to share their joy at the  
creation of their new life and new family**__  
on __**Fifth of May  
Two Thousand and Six**__  
at __**Two in the Afternoon  
Eames Residence  
17845 Hunter Court  
Long Island, NY  
RSVP By Fifth of April at: 631-555-2798**_

Time flew by and before long it was their big day and everyone was milling around, busy as bees getting ready the final details to ensure nothing goes wrong.

As the guests began to arrive at about half past one Peter welcomed them and Bryce and Ethan showed the guests to their seats.

"This place looks so beautiful," said Frances commenting to Lewis.

"I know Mrs. Goren, Bobby and Detective Alex did an amazing job in such a short amount of time they had."

Olivia turned to Elliot and Casey and asked, "I heard instead of a minister they opted to have a Justice of Peace to administer the ceremony, I wonder who it is?"

"I heard it was Ross," said Munch.

When Fin heard what Munch had said and rolled his eyes and responded, "I don't think so; look Ross is sitting a few rows before us with ME Rodgers."

"Well I heard Jimmie Deakins was sworn just this morning to be the Justice of Peace," said Jack McCoy who was seated behind the SVU crew.

"That is what I heard too," replied Lt. Anita Van Buren.

"Well we will just have to wait and see and find out right?" asked Casey.

Once the guests had all arrived and were all seated it was time to get the show on the road and Carolyn went upstairs to let everyone know.

"Okay from what Logan told me, everyone is seated and ready."

As Carolina was putting the finishing touches on the makeup and Elena and Liz were putting on the veil Andrea looked at Alex and said, "Well sweetheart this is it, this is what you and Bobby have planning and waiting for. When you're ready your dad will be outside ready to escort you down the aisle."

As Andrea was getting ready to leave Alex's room, Alex spoke up quickly and got her mother's attention.

"Mom I was wondering if both you and dad can walk me down the aisle."

Andrea was stunned when she heard her daughter's request.

"Sweetie I would be honored to walk you down the aisle with dad. Thank you."

-x-

Twenty minutes later most of the Eames family members were sitting down as Alex with her dad to her right and her mom to her left were waiting by the back door waiting for their cue.

Then it came the start of the Wedding March began to play on the harp and Alex knew it was time.

Slowly the trio made their way to bridal path and began the procession.

Bobby who was wearing a simple tuxedo with a light blue vest and tie was waiting by the gazebo when he saw his smiling bride. He felt like wind had been knocked out of him when he saw Alex in an ivory maternity gown. She looked absolutely stunning.

After Alex and her parents reached the gazebo, Jimmie stepped forward and asked, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"We do," answered John and Andrea.

Then John and Andrea each give Alex a kiss and then John gives Alex's hand to Bobby and says "Please take care of Alex."

"I will sir…I mean John," replied Bobby.

After John and Andrea took their seats, Alex and Bobby joined hands and Jimmie began the service.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of family and friend in witnessing the holy matrimony of Robert Oliver Goren and Alexandra Daelynn Eames. What they are doing today is not to be taken lightly. If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence reigned for a few minutes and the minister continued the service.

"Let us pray. Dear Heavenly Father, we ask you for your blessing on this union of these two people. We pray that their lives are long and happy and the union is fruitful. In the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"Amen."

"Now, Bobby and Alex are standing here today because of their love for each. They had been friends for a long time and it almost took an unfortunate event that brought Alexandra together. As this moment Bobby and Alex would like to exchange vows that they prepared themselves. Go ahead."

"Alex, this is the day we have been waiting for. When Jimmie introduced us I had a new feeling that I never felt before and as our partnership so did my feelings for you. When you were kidnapped, I panicked; when you were rescued I breathed a small sigh of relief. Then I was terrified when I almost lost you for good. But now we are here exchanging our vows and preparing to bring a new life into the world. I love will always love you and our soon-to-be born bundle of joy and my vow is to always be there when you or our kid needs me."

On cue Liz who was holding Nathan, brought up the pillow and gave Deakins the rings and went to sit back down. Bobby then picked up Alex's ring slides onto her hand and said, "And with this ring I thee wed."

Alex choked back the tears and said her vows.

"Bobby you said most of what I wanted to say. All I can say is that when I met you had been thanking my stars that I was partnered with such a handsome guy. My feelings for you started then as well and grew as the years went by. I too was scared when I thought I was going to lose you. My vow to you is I will forever love you and our unborn child until the end of time."

Alex took the other ring from Deakins and slid it on to Bobby's finger and said with a grin on her face, "And with this ring I thee wed."

After their touching vows, the two smile at each other as Deakins turned to Bobby and asked, "Do you Robert Oliver Goren take Alexandra Daelynn Eames to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Bobby smiling that smile of his and answered, "I do."

Deakins then turned to Alex repeating the same question.

"Do you Alexandra Daelynn Eames take Robert Oliver Goren to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Alex with of tears of happiness shining in her eyes replied, "I do."

"Bobby and Alex have showed their love and loyalty to each through their vows. With the powers vested in me in the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Bobby you may kiss your bride."

Bobby and Alex who were both smiling widely when the minister pronounced them husband and wife, they leaned in and kissed like there was no end. As they kissed the guests stood up cheering and clapping and continued even after they stopped.

Deakins then said to the guests, "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Robert Oliver Goren."

During the wedding reception the newlyweds were getting endless congratulations from all the guests, including their former ADA, Ron Carver.

"This is indeed a most joyous occasion. I would like to offer on the behalf of me and my wife and kids our warmest congratulations."

"Thank you Ron," said Alex.

A few weeks after the wedding, Alex and Bobby were converting and painting the extra room into the nursery when Bobby asked, "Sweetie, have you thought about the name of our soon-to-be-born child?"

"I was thinking Anna for our daughter and John for our son, how about you?"

"Well I was thinking Jan for our daughter since it is common in Germany and for our son I was thinking of Hunter."

Alex then thought of an idea.

"Okay I will come up with a girl's name and you come with boy's name?

"I like that good idea," said Bobby smiling the smile he reserved only for Alex.

"Okay how about this for a girl how about we can mesh together Jan and Anna to get Janna then her full name can be Janna Frances Goren."

"Frances, after my mom," Bobby paused and then managed to get out, "Thank you, she would loved that."

Alex smiled and said, "Your welcome. How about you come up a boy's name?"

Bobby thought for a bit and then said, "How about John Hunter Goren?

When Alex heard Bobby's answer tears began to well up in her eyes, "after my dad, thank you."

After a few minutes of peaceful silence Bobby then asked, "Think our baby will be a girl or boy?"

"To tell you the truth as long our baby is healthy I don't care, but I have a feeling it will be a girl."

The rest of the pregnancy went well and then one day close to the due date the baby suddenly was ready to come out. In the middle of the afternoon on early afternoon of July 16 and Alex was on the couch watching a classic movie when Alex's contractions began to increase. They had been for weeks but it got stronger today and then it happened…her water broke.

"Great timing is so not perfect," Alex muttered to herself, but then she realized it never is.

Alex called Bobby to let him know what had happening.

Bobby was 1PP helping out Logan and Wheeler on their latest case when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Goren."

"Bobby the baby is coming," said Alex in a half calm half panicky voice.

Bobby jumped out of his chair and grabbed his coat and said, "Okay sweetheart I am on my way, do you want me to pick you up?"

"No that is okay I will have my parents to pick me up, just meet me at St. Vincent's."

"Okay I will be there as soon as I can. I love you."

"I love you too," said Alex grinning into the phone.

No sooner had he closed his phone Logan piped up, "What is going on?"

"Alex went into labor and is on her way to St. Vincent's. I am going to tell Ross and I will probably be off for a few days."

"Give Alex my love," said Logan.

"Me too," said Megan.

"Okay will do."

Right before Bobby headed out of the squad room he headed over to Ross' office and knocked.

"Come in," said Ross.

"Sir, I am on my way to the hospital, Alex went into labor and is already on her way."

"Okay take as many days as you need and keep me posted, also please let Alex know we are all thinking of her."

Bobby nodded and left.

By the time the rest of the family arrived, Bobby had already been in the Labor and Delivery room with Alex for four hours.

Going into the fifth hour Elena came to check to on Alex and Alex was screaming at the top of her lungs and squeezing Bobby's hand to near breaking point as another contract came and went.

"Elena, how much longer do I have to wait???"

Elena checked and said, "You're almost fully dilated Alex, you're at nine centimeters."

An hour later, Alex and Bobby were holding their newborn daughter.

"She is absolutely beautiful and she looks just like her mother," said Bobby smiling.

"I know," cooed Alex looking at their daughter and then looked at Bobby and said, "But she has your curly hair.

She had her hazel eyes and Bobby's curly hair and when Alex offered her pinky to her daughter and she grabbed on, gripping tightly.

"She has your strength."

Alex looked at Bobby and gave him a quick kiss and said, "Want to call our daughter by her chosen name together?"

"Sure."

"Welcome to the world, Janna Frances Goren, our sweet baby girl."

Alex and Bobby continued to look at their precious daughter when they heard a knock on the door, it was the Eames family carrying plentiful gifts, flowers, and balloons as they came and welcome the newest addition to family.

-End-

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading "Bobby's Chance". Your reviews have kept me going! Hope you like the first chapter of Eternal Love!


End file.
